domusfacinafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Guide
Special Episodes *Seasons *Chapters *Introductions *Mandatory Interactions *Sagas *Fanmail Episodes *Specials Season 1 Chapter 1 *Episode 0001: Prelude to the Chaos *Episode 0002: Intro de la Garland *Episode 0003: Intro de la Mateus *Episode 0004: Envisionment *Episode 0005: Intro de la Xande *Episode 0006: Intro de la Golbez *Episode 0007: Xande's Unique Ability *Episode 0008: Intro de la ExDeath *Episode 0009: Intro de la Kefka *Episode 0010: Intro de la Sephiroth *Episode 0011: Intro a la Ultimecia *Episode 0012: A Friendly Konversation *Episode 0013: Intro de la Kuja *Episode 0014: Intro de la Seymour *Episode 0015: Rigor Mortis *Episode 0016: Settling In *Episode 0017: Mail Call *Episode 0018: Weeping Willows *Episode 0019: Sephiroth's Milk Saga, Part 1 Chapter 2 *Episode 0020: Sephiroth's Milk Saga, Part 2, aka, Intro de la The Contractor *Episode 0021: Intro de la Gilgamesh *Episode 0022: Sephiroth's Milk Saga, Part 3 *Episode 0023: Sephiroth's Milk Saga, Part 4 *Episode 0024: Sephiroth's Milk Saga, Final Part *Episode 0025: Intro de la Shadow Lord *Episode 0026: Intro de la Gabranth *Episode 0027: Puppy Love *Episode 0028: What Goes Around... *Episode 0029: Summoning *Episode 0030: Intro a la Cloud of Darkness *Episode 0031: Intro de la Jecht *Episode 0032: Rate Dape *Episode 0033: Another Force at Work *Episode 0034: Dual-Interrogation *Episode 0035: Intro de la Zemus *Episode 0036: Intro de la Vayne *Episode 0037: Homesick Already *Episode 0038: Lost *Episode 0039: The Honorable Anti-Villains Chapter 3 *Episode 0040: Intro de la The Soldier *Episode 0041: Intro de la The Creator *Episode 0042: The Answer to the Universe *Episode 0043: Bug in the System *Episode 0044: ExDeath Fanmail *Episode 0045: Intro de la Julius *Episode 0046: Intro de la Dark King *Episode 0047: No *Episode 0048: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 1 *Episode 0049: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 2 *Episode 0050: Intro de la Magus *Episode 0051: Intro de la Sauzer *Episode 0052: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 3 *Episode 0053: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 4 *Episode 0054: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 5 *Episode 0055: Intro de la... Smithy *Episode 0056: Intro a la Ultima *Episode 0057: Weapons *Episode 0058: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Part 6 *Episode 0059: Xande's Role-Playing Saga, Final Part *Episode 0060: Intro de la Django *Episode 0061: Intro de la Hein *Episode 0062: That Force is Still at Work *Episode 0063: Visitor From Another World *Episode 0064: Kefka Fanmail *Episode 0065: Intro de la Makenshi *Episode 0066: Intro de la Ansem *Episode 0067: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 1 *Episode 0068: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 2 *Episode 0069: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 3 *Episode 0070: Intro de la Raem Chapter 4 *Episode 0071: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 4, aka, Intro de la The Guardian *Episode 0072: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 5 *Episode 0073: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 6 *Episode 0074: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 7 *Episode 0075: Intro a la Maenad *Episode 0076: Intro de la Ra Devil *Episode 0077: My favorite OVA *Episode 0078: Garland's Lunar Saga, Part 8 *Episode 0079: Garland's Lunar Saga, Final Part *Episode 0080: Intro de la Fuhito